This invention relates generally to body exercise apparatus, and more particularly to improved apparatus providing for adductor contraction during relative bending, extending or flexing of the user's trunk and legs.
Many people suffer from internal organ weakness, inner pelvic muscular and ligament laxity, inner thigh and adductor, gracilis muscular weakness, weak abdominal musculature, spinal and lower back, and instability resulting from loss of symmetry of muscle development. There is need for apparatus providing a means whereby those who suffer from the aforementioned can exercise biomechanically efficiently to strengthen the necessary muscle groups to ensure a strong, symmetrical development of the body with emphasis on adductor (inner thigh) and abdominal stability.